One of Everything
by Candieddragon
Summary: A collection of stories featuring many different pairings but mostly HPDM. Stories will range in ratings and will mostly be eight year fics. Written just for fun, and prompted by M-W.
1. Amative

**Title: **Amative

**Author: **Candieddragon

**Rating:** T due to language

**Summary: **A collection of stories featuring Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy and possibly other pairings. Stories will range in ratings. Written just for fun, and prompted by M-W.

I needed to do something this summer so I decided to write again. I've hit some massive writing blocks so I thought it'd be better to write oneshots. My prompt is none other than Merriam Webster's Word of the Day... And they're all unbeta-ed, so please excuse the mistakes. 062512

HPDM - Amative: strongly moved by love

* * *

Harry blinked, rubbed his tired eyes, and stared at Ron again. Who was, of his own volition, _reading_. With no Hermione in sight.

Blinking again, Harry tried to right this image somehow, but—no matter how many times he blinked and rubbed his eyes—there Ron was, legs curled up onto his favorite cushy armchair by the fire in the Gryffindor common room, an open book nestled in his hands, eyes glued to the pages.

"Ron?" his voice sounded rather strangled so he cleared his throat before speaking again, "What are you reading?"

Ron started at the sound of his name, and looked up in alarm until he realized who was calling him. A mixture of relief and annoyance settled on his face, before waving Harry over. Bewildered, Harry did as he was bid.

"You scared me. Here." The book came flying at Harry when he got close enough. He just barely managed to catch it—thanks to his seeker instincts—and turned to see the front emblazoned with _Summoning the Witch of Your Dreams._

A grin threatening to surface on his face as he understood the mysterious absence of Hermione, he returned the book to Ron, "What happened to that other book? The charm witches one?"

Ron stretched before answering, "Well you can't have too much advice right?"

"That's true," Harry mused, "Hey can I borrow it?"

"Er I guess. I want it back soon though." Book safely handed off to Harry, Ron yawned widely, scratching his head. "I'm going to bed, tell me if it works ok?"

"Sure" Harry called at his best friend's retreating back.

* * *

Draco blinked, closed his eyes, counted to ten before opening his eyes, hoping the scene before him would fall into some semblance of sense. Potter was _reading_, relaxed and nonchalant as if it were something he enjoyed on a daily basis.

Which it wasn't.

Draco would know.

_Normally_, when they met in the Room of Requirement, Potter would acknowledge him by smiling that sunny grin of his, wave Draco into the room before Potter would complain about the amount of eight year homework they received and the Slytherin would chuff him on the head then tell him to stop griping and get on with it.

A simple pattern, with few variations, but a comfortable one.

Trust Potter not to understand the pattern and break it by _reading_.

One look at that silly smile of his told Draco that Potter's book had nothing to do with the properties of billywig essay assigned in Potions or anything school related. In fact—

"Potter, what the fuck are you reading?"

The boy in question barely even glanced at Draco before returning his attention to the book. "A book."

"Thank you for stating the obvious," Draco answered dryly. "_Summoning the Witch of Your Dreams_?" His eyes widened as he registered exactly what he just read aloud. "Potter you sick _bastard_!"

Thoughts flying through his mind like tickertape, he whirled around, slinging his book bag onto his shoulder and made to leave.

Potter wanted to break up with him.

Instead of doing what any _decent human being_ would do by telling him face to face, Potter had to show Draco that he wasn't interested in wizards.

Never have, and never will.  
How long had he been planning this?

Fucking _basta—_

The door slammed shut in front of him. Furious, Draco grabbed the door handle and yanked to no avail.

He turned to see Potter much to close to him, wand outstretched with an apologetic look on his face.

"Open this door." Draco snarled.

"Malfoy you've got the wrong id—" Potter began quickly, pining his Slytherin counterpart.

"Open the door!"

"No, not until you hear me out."

"Ten seconds."

"Wait, that's not enough time—"

"Nine seconds."

Draco would have felt a sense of pride at being able to reduce Potter to a very-flustered Potter with choked words, if he wasn't so furious himself.

"Three seconds."

"I love you Draco!"

"Two se…" His jaw dropped. He never heard Potter say _that_ before. Looking immediately for some hint of laughter in those earnest green eyes, Draco found none. Potter took advantage of his silent shock to prattle on.

"Look Malf—Draco, I don't know what conclusion you reached, or what you're thinking but what ever it is, you're wrong. Ron lent this to me, and I thought it'd be funny to read and it was since none of these things would work on you anyway. Like speak seductively. The last time I tried that you laughed at my 'nasally voice.' I thought we could have a laugh instead of bickering like we always do and we just ended up fighting anyway. Please don't be angry."

Somewhere in the midst of that rant Draco found his voice again. "Potter shut up." And before Potter's face fell, Draco leaned forward and kissed him firmly.

The moment they broke for air, Potter leaned in and huskily asked, "Am I forgiven?"

Draco nodded, not trusting his own voice, before he pulled Harry into another hungry kiss and vowed never to tell Harry what his seductive husky voice did to Draco's libido.


	2. Desideratum

**Title: **Amative

**Author: **Candieddragon

**Rating:** K

**Summary: **A collection of stories featuring many different pairings. Stories will range in ratings and will mostly be eight year fics. Written just for fun, and prompted by M-W.

This was really fun to write. I think this might be the only cannon pairing I actually like. (and I changed the summary)

RWHG - Desideratum : something desired as essential

* * *

Ron isn't quite sure when it started. Maybe it started the first day they became friends, or maybe the Yule Ball, or maybe after all that trauma of seventh year, but all he knows is he can't help but follow her with his eyes.

Whether in the Common Room, the Great Hall, or just in Transfiguration, he steals glances at her.

He notices a lot more than anyone gives him credit for. Like how she likes to keep her hair tucked behind her right ear but not the left. He thinks that on the rare occasions when she tucks her hair behind both her ears that she should keep it that way.

And sometimes, even as she's exasperated at him and Harry for not putting off the history research that Binns gave, she smiles, a small smile that tells him she's comfortable in her familiar role and that everything is going to be Ok.

He spends a lot of time worrying about how he should tell her. Thoughts of a love letter, flowers, chocolate, and even just asking Harry to tell her plague him day and night—so much that he neglects his regular class work, leaving a very annoyed Harry to take notes. He snorts. Harry annoyance only stems from not being able to watch Malfoy, the git, during class.

Harry may think he's subtle, but Ron knows Harry's as subtle as a gun.

And besides, Ron sees Malfoy watching his best mate back so everything's alright.

He just might be a little jealous of the looks they "secretly" trade.

Wishing that he could just pick up tips, Ron resorts to watching them (and every other couple within eyesight).

He doesn't learn much, and his copy of _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches _doesn't help much either.

She clearly knows nothing of his inner anguish, and lectures him about "not taking NEWTs seriously" and other such things. He isn't really paying that much attention to her words. He's watching her yell at him, wondering vaguely if she knows how many heads she turns—both because of her speech and prettiness. Mostly for the latter.

Then suddenly, he knows just what to say, and his mouth blurts out "Hermione do you want to go for a walk?" before his brain can really catch up to it.

She looks taken aback, before she blushes beautifully, and he _knows_ the smile on his face can't be dampened by anything.

Rant forgotten, she nods, just as Harry mutters "finally!" under his breath.

He heartily agrees.


	3. Kiss Kiss Challenge

**Title: **Kiss Kiss Challenge

**Author: **Candieddragon

**Rating:** K+ for a hot kiss

**Summary: **A collection of stories featuring Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy and possibly other pairings. Stories will range in ratings. Written just for fun, and prompted by M-W.

Write a hot kiss in 100 words. My friend Angel Minverva McGonagall challenged me.

-cracks knuckles- Let us begin.

* * *

Hot, the temperature rises exponentially as Harry feels the hard body push against him, searing lips attack his own.

Draco's lips move demandingly against his Harry's, and then a tongue flicks out and licks his lower lip sensually, asking entry.

Harry pushes Draco back hard and he gasps when his back slams into the opposite wall.

The blond has barely any time to breathe before Harry's lips slam back, wrenching control of kiss.

Harry slips his tongue into Draco's mouth, seemingly determined to map every nook and corner, and Draco kisses back just as hard, trying to steal the pace away.

* * *

OMG that was hard. And I have 101 words. and it's not hot enough. (. .")


End file.
